Invention relates to a topple resistant, modular and mobile signage system, that is non-permanent and promotes a visual effect of a permanent construction. Another aspect of the present invention is that it can make use of solar power when supporting LED display.
Many municipalities are now requiring low profile signage construction, while banning the use of temporary type signs. This invention while being modular and mobile maintains the appearance of a low profile, permanent construction. This invention with the feature of modularity provides a flexibility of marketing and maintenance that permanent sign constructions do not have. This invention with the mobility provides the ability to adapt to the fluid location requirements as dictated by changeable, market demands and ordinance laws. Inherent to the signage systems modularity is the accessibility for an adjustment to a plurality of adjustable support posts. This allows the display module in attachment to the base module to be properly leveled to the ground while providing proper load distribution.
There is a need for a signage system that can quickly respond to the dynamic changes associated market needs, while providing the aesthetic requirements of modern municipal signage ordinance. There is a need for a signage system that is non-permanent, to be topple resistant so as to provide the safety of a permanent sign construction while providing the aesthetics of a permanent sign construction. This topple resistance provides a safety feature that substantially resists overturning moments generated by a strong wind load. By integrating the low profile requirements into the design of the signage system it becomes inherently topple resistant by virtue of the geometric displacement of the base module. There is no outwardly visible hold down mechanism that would violate the appearance of a permanent sign construction.
There is a need for a solar power option that would provide an environmentally beneficial power supply for the use of a light emitting diode (LED) display that can be made integral to the display module. This would eliminate the requirement of bringing power to the signage system. Pluralities of solar panels are located in such a way so as to allow exposure to the sun while remaining obscure from ordinary view. This obscurity of the solar panels further promotes the appearance of a permanent sign construction.